customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney VHS and DVDs I Have (2015 Edition) (by battybarney2014 and PBS Kids TV Sprout TWCK)/@comment-73.152.187.42-20151105214011
@Battybarney2014, could you upload the opening and closing or the whole video including the previews to Can You Sing That Song? VHS on YouTube, i can't find it on there and i'm so curious to find out what the previews are on this video. I've also been trying to find openings and closings to these HIT Entertainment videos. I've also been making a list of openings and closings to Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment videos that can be found on here or on YouTube and this was the only Barney video on the list that was missing. I've seen before people making prank VHS openings to the missing ones that are on my list and i think those people are total jerks. Closing to Kipper: Imagine That VHS Closing to Kipper: Cuddly Critters VHS Closing to Kipper: Amazing Discoveries VHS Closing to Kipper: Let it Snow VHS Closing to Kipper: Fun in the Sun VHS Opening and Closing to Kipper: Puppy Love VHS Closing to Bob the Builder: The Big Game VHS Closing to Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob VHS Opening and Closing to Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day VHS Closing to Bob the Builder: Building Friendships VHS Closing to Bob the Builder: Teamwork VHS Closing to Bob the Builder: Snowed Under- The Bobblesberg Winter Games VHS Closing to Bob the Builder: Yes We Can VHS Opening and Closing to Bob the Builder: Getting the Job Done VHS Opening and Closing to Bob the Builder: Build It & They Will Come VHS (I'm guessing that this is one of the previews on Can You Sing That Song video because i used to owned the DVD version of the episode) Closing to Bob the Builder: Hold On to Your Hard Hats VHS Closing to Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess or Angelina in the Wings VHS (for Rose Fairy Princess, the 2002 version) Opening and Closing to Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever VHS (I've seen the opening to this and The Lucky Penny videos on this wiki, but i don't believe if it's real or not) Opening and Closing to Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny VHS Closing to Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On VHS Opening and Closing to Angelina Ballerina: Lights, Camera, Action VHS Closing to Angelina Ballerina: The Magic of Dance VHS Opening and Closing to Angelina Ballerina: The Big Performance VHS Opening and Closing to Angelina Ballerina: The Silver Locket VHS Opening and Closing to Angelina Ballerina: Angelina Follows Her Dreams VHS Opening and Closing to Rubbadubbers: Finbar the Mighty Movie Star VHS Opening and Closing to Thomas and Friends: Track Stars VHS Opening and Closing to ToddWorld: Come Over to My House VHS Opening and Closing to ToddWorld: Platyroo and Family Too VHS Opening and Closing to ToddWorld: It's Okay to Be You VHS Opening and Closing to Fraggle Rock: Where It All Began VHS Opening and Closing to Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away VHS Opening and Closing to Fraggle Rock: Live By the Rule of the Rock VHS Opening and Closing to Fraggle Rock: Down in Fraggle Rock VHS Closing to Animal Jam: Springin' or Hug a Day VHS Opening and Closing to Animal Jam: Shake a Leg or Let's Jam Together VHS Plz upload! -BronyMan100